


Scandal

by Bramby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream!Team, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Paparazzi, Social Media, malas palabras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby
Summary: Con las advertencias de Oikawa y el escándalo de Aone a Ushijima no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de luchar contra los sentimientos que en primer lugar no deberían estar ahí. [UshiTen] [Ushijima/Tendou].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz 1/5.
> 
> Esto lo había escrito desde hace mucho, pero estoy feliz de haberlo terminado para hoy, lamento que sea exageradamente largo, pero si lo dejaba por capítulos no lo iba a terminar, si quiera puede hacer una continuación a "Confession", espero no se les haga tan pesada.
> 
> Sin más les dejo leer.

La primera vez que este tipo de sentimientos se presentaron fue cuando aún iba en preparatoria.

Ushijima recuerda la escena con claridad.

Él se encontraba frente a la máquina expendedora –un poco irritado porque su golosina se había quedado atascada– y detrás suyo estaba el comedor, recuerda que la risa de Tendou le hizo voltear, el pelirrojo se estaba burlando de la ropa de Semi, ambos empezaron a gritarse y Ushijima considero la idea de detenerlos, justo en ese momento Tendou notó la presencia de Ushijima.

"¿Qué opinas, Wakatoshi?" dijo y le sonrió.

El sentimiento vino de golpe, casi como una patada en el estómago.

Ushijima notó algo en Tendou, algo que le hizo sentirse de forma extraña, casi quería sonreírle de vuelta, pero no, no había una razón para hacerlo, además ya había dejado suficiente silencio entre ellos, ni siquiera le había respondido.

"Lo lamento, no escuché que dijiste" explicó y se fue.

Lo mejor sería calmarse, quedarse ahí solo produciría una situación incómoda, especialmente por esa tibieza que le quemaba el estómago; fue directo a la enfermería y pidió algo para su malestar, tal vez había ingerido algún alimento rancio, quien sabe, al final no importaba porque después de un rato iba a desaparecer.

Efectivamente, Ushijima no volvió a sentir esa extraña tibieza en mucho tiempo.

…

La segunda vez fue cerca del día de la graduación.

Tendou lo había invitado al parque a muy altas horas de la noche, Ushijima se rehusó varias veces, pero el pelirrojo uso como amenaza que iba a suicidarse en los columpios si el as no aparecía, claro que era una broma, pero Ushijima se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, así que fue.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios y Tendou le hablo de muchas cosas triviales, Ushijima trataba de asimilar toda la información recibida, estaba tan concentrando en ello que no notó que Tendou cambio su semblante.

"¿A qué universidad asistirás, Wakatoshi?" el viento golpeo con fuerza en ese momento, el cabello de su amigo se movía al compás de este y le daba un aspecto divertido, sus ojos saltones –con sus gigantescas ojeras– le veían directamente, su boca curvada trataba de formular una sonrisa y su nariz se encontraba un poco roja.

La tibieza apareció muy ligeramente.

"No lo sé, aún no he decidido"

"¿Y si vamos a la misma?"

Se formó un silencio incómodo y Ushijima alzó una ceja.

"Lo pensé" empezó a explicar Tendou "no quiero abandonar el voleibol, siento que puedo dar más de mí, que aún tengo una oportunidad…" el pelirrojo miro al cielo, como buscando una respuesta, luego miro a Ushijima, "tú me motivas, Wakatoshi" dijo "verte jugar me hizo dudar varias veces, se supone que yo ya había tomado una decisión y mírame" Tendou rio "si me dejas seguirte, si tu… si seguimos juntos, creo que puedo seguir jugando".

El viento se detuvo.

"Entonces, ¿vas a seguir jugando voleibol?" preguntó Ushijima después de un rato.

"Sí" Tendou sonrió y Ushijima no sabe ni porque pero le sonrió de vuelta.

La sensación le quemaba por dentro.

…

Pasaron los años, Ushijima fue seleccionado para la liga nacional.

Recuerda que ese día le aviso a su padre por teléfono y este empezó a llorar, Ushijima le preguntó el por qué y su padre le dijo "porque estoy orgulloso", Ushijima sonrió casi por inercia.

Pero no había sido el único.

Tendou casi se cae cuando le anunciaron que había sido seleccionado, estaba tan feliz que incluso abrazo a Ushijima y a pesar de que era la primera vez que se demostraban este tipo de afecto a ninguno le pareció incómodo, Ushijima recuerda que ese día Tendou olía a galletas, de esas que son excesivamente dulces y una es más que suficiente, pero Wakatoshi pensó que podría abrazar a Tendou todo el día.

Fue en ese momento cuando se presentó la tercera vez.

Tendou se puso a llorar, tan fuerte que Ushijima se asustó.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" sollozo el pelirrojo "por un momento, por un momento pensé abandonarlo… estaba a punto de renunciar a esto, iba a…-"

"Pero no lo hiciste" le interrumpió Ushijima y Tendou le miro, para luego empezar a reír.

"¡Tienes razón, Wakatoshi!"

Tendou sonrió y esa sonrisa era diferente a todas las que Ushijima había visto antes.

Ushijima ardía por dentro, tanto que apenas y pudo disimular una mueca de dolor.

…

Solo contó las primeras tres veces, después de ellas vinieron muchas más, tantas que perdió la cuenta y todas eran por ridiculeces.

Que si Tendou sonreía a causa de su manga, que si contaba un chiste, que si empezaba a cantar, que si se venía con el cabello mojado, hubo una ocasión en la que por el simple hecho de que le llamó "Wakatoshi-chan" su estómago explotó, no aguanto y fue al baño, había vomitado; las pastillas empezaban a perder efecto, llegaba a tomar hasta cinco al día, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

—¡Wakatoshi! —le llamó Tendou desde la entrada de los vestidores.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo y Tendou hizo una mueca.

—No has leído el manga, ¿cierto?

—No.

—¡Wakatoshi! —Tendou hizo una pose exagerada—¡tienes que hacerlo!

—Lo lamento, es solo que no atrapa mi interés—Ushijima se puso su camisa y Tendou suspiro.

—Eres horrible—murmuro en tono de broma, aun así Ushijima se sintió herido.

—Yo…

—Es broma, es broma—Tendou palmeo el hombro del castaño—¿y si cenamos juntos?

—¿Hoy?

—¿Cuándo si no?, mañana vamos a estar muy ocupados.

—Con cosas inútiles—completo Ushijima, algo fastidiado.

—Iré a tu casa en un rato—Tendou se despidió con la mano—¡hasta mañana, chicos!

El resto del equipo dio un asentimiento general y Tendou corrió fuera del gimnasio, Ushijima le observo hasta que se fue, la tibieza volvió a aparecer.

—Qué ruidosos—Oikawa apareció a un lado de Ushijima, luciendo irritado—ay Wakatoshi esto, ay Wakatoshi lo otro.

—No veo motivo de tu burla—Ushijima frunció el ceño y el ambiente se sintió pesado.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa—Yaku dio un suspiro para luego cerrar su locker—, vámonos Asahi.

—Sí—el más alto entro en pánico, no sabía si detener a sus compañeros o simplemente dejarlo, Yaku volvió a suspirar.

—Tómense algún calmante o algo—el líbero palmeo la espalda de Oikawa—, déjense de niñerías que ya no están en preparatoria.

—Es que me desespera—se defendió Oikawa y Ushijima volvió a fruncir el ceño, Yaku rodó los ojos.

—¿Eres un niño? —con eso Yaku cerró la conversación y se fue, Asahi le siguió nervioso.

Desde que habían entrado a la liga nacional, Yaku y Asahi se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Yaku fue padrino en la boda de Azumane y los hijos de este llamaban "tío" al líbero, incluso las fans decían que no podías ser fan de Asahi sin conocer a Yaku o viceversa, también llegaban rumores raros por el hecho de que Yaku estaba soltero; a Ushijima le parecía curioso, principalmente por el hecho de que antes de entrar a la liga casi no cruzaban palabra.

A veces Ushijima se preguntaba si podría pasarle lo mismo con Tendou, recién conocerlo y ser inseparables.

—Apresúrate, Ushiwaka—Oikawa le sacó de sus pensamientos y con ese horrible apodo que tanto le fastidiaba—, debo cerrar el gimnasio.

—Sí—Wakatoshi frunció el ceño y metió sus cosas con la mayor rapidez posible a su maleta, debido a esto sus manos resbalaron y se le cayeron algunas cosas al suelo.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —Oikawa rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ayudar a Ushijima.

—Gracias—murmuro el as, más que nada por cortesía.

—¿Estás enfermo? —el armador alzó una ceja para luego enseñarle una caja a Ushijima.

—Sí, he tenido problemas con mi estómago—Ushijima tomó la medicina y la metió en su maleta.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Me arde.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—…—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos, inseguro de contarle a su acompañante.

—Desde hace mucho, supongo—el armador rodó los ojos—eso te pasa por comer demasiado, deberías ir al médico.

—Sí, iré la próxima semana—a Ushijima le fastidiaba que Oikawa le regañara, –debido a que consideraba su actitud bastante infantil–, pero no podía reclamarle, era su capitán al fin y al cabo.

—Ni se te ocurra jugar enfermo—siguió Oikawa—, no quiero perder por tu culpa.

—Ya dije que iré al médico.

—Pero es raro—el castaño llevo una mano a su barbilla—, si te sientes así se habría notado en las prácticas.

—Es que me ocurre en ocasiones específicas—explico Ushijima y Oikawa alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tipo de situaciones? —por primera vez en todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, Oikawa se mostraba interesado en lo que decía Ushijima.

Eso le dio mala espina.

—Cuando estoy con alguien en específico—al final optó por no mencionar a Tendou, los ojos de Oikawa brillaron.

—Ya veo—Oikawa sonrió—, ¿te arde el estómago cuando le ves?

—O cuando hace algo, también cuando sonríe o está muy feliz.

—Ushiwaka—el armador parecía emocionado—, no me lo vas a crear, ni yo puedo terminar de asimilarlo, para mí eras un ser estúpido sin sentimientos, pero…

Ushijima frunció el ceño y Oikawa ignoro el gesto.

—Estás enamorado.

¿Qué?

—Eso es ilógico—Ushijima hizo una mueca, lo cual sorprendió a Oikawa, aun así continuo.

—Pero si eres estúpido—el más bajo frunció los labios—, ese "ardor" tuyo no son más que mariposas en el estómago.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ushijima alzó una ceja, Oikawa empezó a reírse.

—También eres tarado—dijo y dio un suspiro—, es algo típico de los enamorados, los nervios y la felicidad de poder estar con esa "persona especial" lo producen.

—No entiendo.

—Ni entenderás, vaca.

Oikawa empezó a encaminarse a la salida, Ushijima le siguió.

—Pero debo advertirte algo, Ushiwaka—el armador cambio su semblante.

—¿?

—Ten cuidado con los paparazzi—Oikawa miro a su alrededor, como asegurando que nadie le veía—, son unos malditos, buscan cualquier cosita y la hacen escándalo, los detesto.

—Oh sí—Ushijima recordó—, cuando empezaste a salir con la modelo rodearon el gimnasio por una semana.

—Ya sé—Oikawa se lamentó—, Sorine casi me deja por la estúpida prensa.

Sorine era prometida de Oikawa, una modelo danesa con la cual había tratado muy poco, era ruidosa, energética y alta, unos seis centímetros más alta que Oikawa, este hecho fue el que desató el escándalo, una mujer alta no era bien vista por la sociedad japonesa y ojalá el asunto terminara ahí, pero no, las fans del armador explotaron y enviaron muchos mensajes de odio contra la modelo por el simple hecho de que ella no "cumplía" con los requisitos para ser novia de Oikawa; al final las cosas se arreglaron con Oikawa dando un discurso muy largo, donde establecía que no le importaba que su novia fuera alta y que si sus fans de verdad le apoyaban deberían respetar su decisión.

A decir verdad ese hecho afecto a todo el equipo, Ushijima recuerda que todas las mañanas era rodeado por un millón de cámaras preguntando su opinión sobre Sorine o sobre cuál era su posición con respecto a la relación de su capitán, Ushijima solía ignorarlos o en todo caso –cuando llegaban a ser muy insistentes– decía que no era asunto suyo y que dejaran de meterse en la vida de los demás.

Los paparazzi eran muy molestos.

—De todas formas, tu suposición es ilógica—insistió Ushijima—, no estoy enamorado.

—Ya y yo soy de Alemania—Oikawa rodó los ojos, fastidiado—, como sea, el asunto no me incumbe, solo cuídate de la prensa.

—Sí, lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Es en serio, Ushiwaka, te detesto, pero no tanto como para enviarte a la prensa.

—Me ha quedado claro.

—¡Ahora largo de aquí, que debo ir a probar los diferentes tipos de tarta, si me descuido Sorine lo pedirá de salmón!

…

Tendou jugueteaba con su comida mientras veía la TV, Ushijima mantenía la vista fija en sus alimentos.

—Entonces—empezó a hablar el pelirrojo—, salmón.

—Sí, eso dijo Oikawa—Ushijima metió un pedazo de comida en su boca.

—Lo bueno es que no iremos—Tendou sonrió, aunque había cierto rencor en su voz—, maldito, ¿es qué tan mal le caemos?, solo es una estúpida boda.

—Pero a nosotros tampoco nos cae bien.

—¡Sí, pero por cortesía! —Tendou se cruzó de brazos—, será en Dinamarca, nunca he ido a Dinamarca.

—Podríamos ir si quieres.

—Pero no es lo mismo, quiero que me invite.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos compañeros, ¡se hace por educación! —Tendou inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez podríamos pedirle que nos invite—sugirió el castaño y su acompañante hizo una mueca exagerada.

—¡Qué cosas dices! —Tendou empezó a reír con fuerza y Ushijima ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

—No veo la gracia.

—Eso sería perder la dignidad, Wakatoshi.

El rostro de Tendou se relajó, mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos –grandes y saltones– le veían fijamente, Ushijima volvió a sentir la tibieza, frunció el ceño a causa de ello.

—Tendou—le llamó y el mencionado le miro expectante.

—Dime.

—¿Qué son las mariposas en el estómago?

—Eh…—Tendou rascó su mejilla, nervioso—, ¿dónde lo escuchaste?

—Oikawa lo mencionó.

—Oh, ¿te hablo de su prometida?

—Sí—Ushijima asintió y Tendou soltó un suspiro, esto confundió al castaño.

—Es algo que sienten los enamorados, creo que lo producen los nervios.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Pues su nombre lo dice, sientes algo revoloteando en tu estómago.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Es lo general, pero puedes sentir muchas más cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ¿tibieza?

Ushijima cerró los ojos un momento y fingió que no estaba ahí.

…

Tendou se había ido pasando las once, antes de irse le dejo a Ushijima un montón de mangas que debía leer, le dijo que esta vez le haría preguntas y si le respondía bien lo invitaría a ir por un helado, en cambio sí respondía mal ya no le ayudaría a meter de contrabando barritas energéticas al gimnasio, eso sí que perjudicaba a Ushijima, siempre moría de hambre en las prácticas, pero el entrenador era un loco y nadie comía hasta que acabaran, el as no soportaba tanto; Ushijima colocó los mangas en su repisa, a un lado de las revistas de voleibol, a ver si con eso ya se ponía a leerlos.

Ahora era momento de analizar su situación.

¿Estaba enamorado de Tendou?, los hechos señalaban que sí, pero Ushijima no se sentía enamorado, para empezar, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado?, ¿no se supone que te produce una felicidad extrema?, lo único que Ushijima sentía era un dolor muy irritante, le ponía de todo menos feliz.

Frunció el ceño y pensó en todas aquellas veces que sintió la tibieza, la mayoría –por no decir todas– de las veces se presentaban porque Tendou estaba feliz, su estómago siempre le fastidiaba en esos momentos, pero también había algo más, como cierto cosquilleo por ver a su amigo reír, sonreír y disfrutar de las cosas.

Le encantaba ver a Tendou ser feliz y no sabe por qué.

¿?

¿Era amor?

…

La práctica no estaba llevando un orden normal.

Oikawa se estaba retocando la nariz, le había salido una "imperfección" y ahora combatía con quitarla, Asahi repetía una y otra vez sus respuestas, Yaku le daba apoyo emocional, Hyakuzawa se encontraba en un rincón, probablemente tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y Tendou trataba de encontrar cosas de las que hablar además de manga y anime, ya no quería dar esa imagen de "weaboo".

Parecía que él único al que realmente le importaba la práctica era Ushijima, incluiría a Aone pero él había faltado, el entrenador menciono algo sobre que enfermo, pero todos sabían la verdad, Aone le tenía un miedo terrible a las cámaras, probablemente uso la enfermedad como excusa para no asistir y tener que combatir con los paparazzi, quien sabe.

Todo este inusual comportamiento era debido a que hoy iban a ser entrevistados, según le habían dicho saldrían en algún canal de deportes o una revista, Oikawa mencionó algo sobre que él saldría en la portada, cosa que le había fallado los últimos años por "culpa" de Ushijima, a saber si está vez se le cumplía.

—Ushiwaka—le llamó –hablando del diablo– Oikawa, traía una bandita en la cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ushijima se acercó a su capitán y este hizo una mueca.

—Habla en voz más baja—el armador tomó del brazo a Ushijima y lo alejo del bullicio—, ¿cómo te va con tus mariposas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Wakatoshi alzó una ceja.

—Odio hablar contigo—Oikawa rodó los ojos—, tu enamoramiento, ¿cómo vas con ello?

—¿Normal?, sigo sintiéndolo.

—Obviamente—el armador se mordió la lengua—, me refiero a que si ya has hablado con ella sobre tus sentimientos.

—No—Ushijima frunció el ceño—, ¿debería hacerlo?

—No lo sé—Oikawa se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, ¿es carnada para los paparazzi?

Ushijima ladeo la cabeza, confundido y Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—Eres tan estúpido, Ushiwaka.

—Deja de insultarme.

—Como sea—Oikawa se encogió de hombros—, quiero decir que si ella es un "escándalo"

—¿?

—Para que me entiendas—el castaño rechino los dientes—, ¿es más alta que tú?

—No.

—¿Gorda?

—No.

—… ¿fea?

—No.

—Entonces no hay problema—Oikawa se limpió el sudor de la frente y soltó un suspiro—, aun así ten cuidado, ya sabes cómo es la prensa.

—Sí, lo has mencionado múltiples veces.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te quedé claro.

—Pero me ha quedado claro—remarcó Ushijima, Oikawa empezó a reír.

—¡No es verdad!, lamentablemente te conozco y sé cuándo algo te da igual, como ahora—el armador palmeo con –innecesaria– fuerza el hombro de su compañero.

Lo peor es que Oikawa tenía razón.

A Ushijima no le importaba si la prensa se enteraba, es decir, es cierto que sería un escándalo horrible, su privacidad le sería arrebatada por un largo tiempo, pero Ushijima creía que podría luchar contra ello; claro que solo se daba esa idea porque había sufrido un leve escandalo a causa de Oikawa, no sabía lo que en verdad era un pez gordo, Ushijima no tenía idea de nada.

Al rato Tendou se le acercó.

—¿Qué te dijo Oikawa, Wakatoshi? —Tendou le sonrió mientras palmeaba sus hombros.

—Me preguntó sobre algo.

—¿El qué?

—He tenido problemas de salud últimamente, me preguntó si había mejorado.

—¡Y por qué no me habías dicho!

—No preguntaste.

—Ah, ¿y Oikawa sí?

—Sí.

Tendou frunció el ceño y se alejó de su compañero, este alzó una ceja, un sentimiento de pesar le invadió, ¿le había hecho enojar?, tal vez debió decirle la verdad, pero creía que no era el momento indicado, por lo menos no en medio del bullicio y mucho menos cerca de las cámaras.

La hora de la entrevista llegó y varios de sus compañeros respingaron.

Ushijima contesto las preguntas de forma robótica, por algo la prensa le odiaba, no podían sacarle nada jugoso, a menos que le hicieran una pregunta muy personal, de igual forma era inefectivo, Ushijima solía responder con un "prefería no responder eso, gracias"; claro que eso hacía que los paparazzi se quisieran arrancar los cabellos, una lástima.

Oh, Oikawa si salió en la portada, pero a un lado de Ushijima.

…

Despertó quince minutos antes de que la alarma sonara.

Algo le impedía dormir, antes de que pudiera terminar despabilarse unas luces incesantes empezaron a presentarse en su ventana, seguido de unos ruidos que parecían ser voces, Ushijima se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, vaya sorpresa se llevó.

Había una enorme cantidad de paparazzi frente a su casa, tan pronto le vieron empezaron a tomarle fotos y hacerle preguntas, Ushijima alzó una ceja y cerró la ventana sin saber qué hacer, en ese momento le llegó un mensaje de Tendou.

"wakatohi! si te encuentras con la prensa huye y no les respondas nada te explico en el gimnasio"

"trata de evadirlos lo mas q puedas"

"suerte chico milagroso (;´Д`)"

Los nervios le invadieron en ese momento, ¿acaso se habían enterado de qué estaba enamorado?, pero él único que lo sabía era Oikawa, es cierto que su capitán no era precisamente "amable" con su persona, pero hasta él mismo aclaro que no le detestaba lo suficiente como para enviarle la prensa.

Ushijima tuvo que ponerse una capucha, huir por la puerta trasera y tomar un taxi.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

…

La situación no era muy diferente en el gimnasio.

Había más gente que en su hogar y todos eran paparazzi, Ushijima recuerda que durante el escándalo de Oikawa el gimnasio también se llenaba de cámaras, pero aquella vez era nada comparada a la cantidad que había justo ahora, parecían buitres.

Ushijima había recibido otro mensaje de Tendou, donde le indicaba que debía entrar por la salida de emergencia, dicha puerta estaba cerca de los botes de basura, el horrible olor mantenía alejados a los paparazzi.

—Increíble—dijo Oikawa—, Ushiwaka está usando lentes de sol, que miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ushijima, ignorando a su capitán, este le enseño la lengua.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con lo que parecían ser bolsas de basura, a pesar de ser negras se podía ver el leve flash de las cámaras, todos estaban reunidos en medio de la cancha, la red ni siquiera estaba puesta.

—Hubo un escándalo—respondió con simpleza el entrenador, este traía un té en sus manos, posiblemente para relajarse—, incluso a mí me persiguieron.

—Mis hijos estaban tan asustados—empezó a contar Azumane—, mi esposa se puso furiosa.

—Al menos no eres Oikawa—habló Tendou—, a él lo cacharon en ropa interior.

—Ay, cállate, Satori-chan—Oikawa se sonrojo—, esa foto estará en tantas revistas, que vergüenza.

—Deja tus tonterías—regañó Yaku—, tu maldita foto no será de importancia, por lo menos no está semana.

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a tratar Ushijima, todos voltearon a verle.

—¿Por qué no le respondes, Takanobu-chan? —murmuró Oikawa, con obvio fastidio en su voz.

Ushijima dirigió su vista al mencionado, apenas y había notado que estaba ahí, se encontraba mirando al suelo y muy rojo, a su lado estaba Hyakuzawa reconfortándole.

—Basta, Oikawa—Yaku frunció el ceño—, tú también nos metiste en algo así el año pasado y nadie te recrimino nada.

—Sí, pero no fue tanto—se defendió Oikawa—, nunca hice que los persiguieran a sus casas, ni siquiera molestaban al entrenador y tu esposa nunca se quejó, Asahi-chan.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento.

—No es culpa de Aone—habló finalmente Hyakuzawa—, dejen de hablar como si ustedes fueran los únicos afectados, sé que la situación es difícil, pero si a ustedes les va mal es peor para Aone, tuvo que llamar a la policía para poder salir de su casa.

—Lo lamento—dijo Aone—, no fue mi intención causarles problemas.

—Lo siento yo también—Oikawa suspiro—, hablé sin pensar.

—Sí, no es tu culpa—le siguió Yaku—, es más bien culpa de esos buitres, solo traen problemas.

Ushijima no entendía nada.

—Aone es gay—le susurro Tendou.

Oh.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer falto a la práctica? —siguió contándole el pelirrojo—, bueno, fue para ver a su novio; la prensa siguió a Aone para poder hacerle la entrevista, desgraciadamente lo encontraron en un mal momento.

—Ya veo—Ushijima hizo una mueca.

—Por cierto—Tendou tosió—, lamento lo de ayer.

Ushijima alzó una ceja y Tendou le sonrió.

—¡Vaya tontería! —Tendou se sonrojo y empezó a reír con fuerza, Ushijima solo le observo y el ardor de hace días se convirtió en un cosquilleo.

A pesar de que Tendou tenía una cara muy rara, se le hacía lindo.

—¡Escuchen, chicos! —Oikawa se subió a una silla para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

—Bájate de ahí…—murmuro Yaku, pero Oikawa le ignoro.

—Como ya saben, estamos en un enorme problema—siguió hablando Oikawa—, la causa ya no importa, solo quiero decirles que tengan cuidado en lo que hagan, ahora la prensa nos va a vigilar cada paso que demos, tratemos de evitar más escándalos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No creo que pueda salir algo más grande que esto—murmuro Tendou y todos le miraron—, Oikawa salió semidesnudo ¡y lo ignoraron!, ¡eso muy grave!

—¡¿Quieres que te pateé, Satori-chan!? —Oikawa rechinó los dientes y Tendou soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, tratemos de olvidar esto y practiquemos—exclamó el entrenador, todos asistieron y fueron por las pelotas y la red.

—Podemos ir a comer saliendo de aquí—dijo Hyakuzawa a Aone, este asintió—, también puedes llevar a Futakuchi.

Ushijima observo la escena de lejos, Aone estaba muy abrumado, si antes no hablaba ahora parecía un mudo, el cansancio y miedo se le notaban en el rostro, por supuesto que se estaba llevando la peor parte, él siempre fue muy tímido y reservado, los paparazzi iban a comérselo vivo.

—Wakatoshi, ayer vi una película de terror, fue horrible—empezó a contar Tendou, llamando la atención del mencionado.

Tendou era hombre, era raro y de su mismo equipo.

¿Qué tan escandaloso era eso?

…

La práctica termino y ni una sola cámara se había movido de su lugar, todos tendrían que salir por la puerta trasera.

—Están siendo demasiado intensos—murmuró el entrenador—, no sé cuánto nos pueda durar la puerta trasera.

—Que pesadilla—Tendou bufó y se puso un gorro junto con un tapabocas, al parecer de esta forma podía ocultar su peculiar peinado y su boca que iba en curva.

—Una capucha es muy obvia, idiota—dijo Oikawa a lo lejos.

—Es lo único que había—respondió Ushijima, tratando de ser cortes.

—¡Oikawa está usando una peluca de mujer! —gritó Tendou y soltó una carcajada.

—¡E-es de Sorine, no había otra cosa! —Oikawa se sonrojo y Tendou rio más fuerte, incluso Ushijima sonrió un poco.

—¡¿Y por qué te maquillas?! —Yaku alzó una ceja y Oikawa inflo las mejillas.

—Si vas a hacer algo, hay que hacerlo bien—el armador tomo su maleta y cerró con fuerza su locker.

—El rosa te sienta bien—murmuro Hyakuzawa.

—Gracias, tienes buen gusto—Oikawa frunció el ceño—, apresúrense, debo cerrar.

Todos se burlaron del aspecto de su capitán, sin darse cuenta les había subido el ánimo.

—Wakatoshi, vamos a las gradas—sugirió el pelirrojo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para pasar el rato.

Gracias a que el rostro de Tendou estaba cubierto pudo notar con más detalle sus ojos, se le hacían unas pequeñas arrugas al sonreír y sus pupilas eran tan pequeñas.

—De acuerdo—respondió al final.

Pasar tiempo con Tendou no le haría daño, ¿cierto?, podía ignorar la tibieza como otras tantas veces, aunque justo ahora se sentía insoportable.

Quería salir.

…

Habían comprado algo de café en el camino, Tendou robo cinco sobres extra de endulzantes mientras que Ushijima lo pidió sin azúcar, Ushijima se lo termino antes de que llegaran a las gradas, Tendou apuradamente y había acabado con la mitad.

Las gradas estaba en un viejo estadio, normalmente se daban partidos entre niños, era normal que se llenara de madres, pero a esa hora de la noche solo estaban ellos dos, Ushijima trataba de leer el manga que Tendou había traído, mientras que este jugueteaba con su teléfono.

—Vaya—empezó a hablar Tendou—, lo de Takanobu es tendencia en Twitter.

—¿Qué significa?

—Todo el mundo está hablando de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son unos idiotas, Wakatoshi, por eso—Tendou bebió con fuerza de su café—, pobre Takanobu.

—Lo que le está sucediendo va a perjudicarle de sobremanera.

—Lo sé y lo peor es que es Takanobu, ¡él le teme a las cámaras!

—Es una lástima.

—Sí, un horror.

—¿Tu podrías soportar algo así? —preguntó Ushijima, Tendou alzó una ceja.

—No lo sé, probablemente no, no quiero pensar en eso.

—Ya veo—Ushijima desvió la mirada, dio un suspiro y se resignó.

—Wakatoshi, casi no publicas nada en Twitter— dijo Tendou, fingiendo un puchero.

—Ah, sí, pienso que es una herramienta para dar comunicados importantes—explicó el as y Tendou soltó una risilla.

—Y vaya que sí—el pelirrojo empezó a leer los tuits de su amigo—. "Enhorabuena, hemos ganado el partido de hoy, gracias por su apoyo". "Buen inicio de semana". "Felicidades a Oikawa por su compromiso". "Buena suerte a Shiratorizawa en la Inter High".

—No le veo lo raro.

—Lo demás son datos extraños sobre plantas y retuits sobre mis cosas—Tendou volvió a reír—, ¿por qué retuiteas mis cosas?

—Creo que no entiendo del todo la función, aprieto lo que sea.

—Pero solo es lo mío.

—Es lo que me sale.

—¡Tengo una idea!, préstame tu teléfono.

Ushijima alzó una ceja, aun así entrego el aparato a su compañero, quien de inmediato lo tomo.

—De fondo de pantalla estamos tú y yo—Tendou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Ushijima solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo pusiste.

—Oh, cierto, ¿y por qué no lo cambiaste?

—No me molesta.

Tendou sonrió y oculto su rostro con el tapabocas, Ushijima sintió el viento pasar y recordó aquella vez que el pelirrojo le dijo que no abandonaría el voleibol, su amigo había cambiado desde entonces, su aspecto era más maduro, aunque su actitud seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Estaba tan concentrado apreciando el rostro de su amigo que el flash de su teléfono le tomó por sorpresa, parpadeo varias veces a causa de ello.

—¿Puedo subirla a tu Twiiter? —preguntó el pelirrojo enseñando la foto, Ushijima asintió.

Tendou soltó una risilla y empezó a teclear, al as le sorprendía la maestría con la que su amigo manejaba el teléfono, no es que él tuviera alguna dificultad con ello, solo que lo que Ushijima hacía en cinco minutos Tendou lo terminaba en uno e incluso le agregaba caritas.

De la nada el pelirrojo empezó a reír con nerviosismo y su rostro se tornó rojo, Ushijima alzó una ceja confundido, Tendou le devolvió el móvil.

—Hace frío—murmuro el bloqueador y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Ushijima reviso el aparato, la foto que Tendou había subido se hizo rápidamente popular, en la descripción decía: "con mi mejor amigo en el mundo mundial, Tendou! ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ"; era bastante obvio que eso no lo había escrito Ushijima, pero a la gente no parecía importarle.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a perder el tiempo leyendo que decía la gente, la mayoría eran cosas tipo "que buenos amigos", "compañerismo", "bromance", Ushijima no tomó importancia a ello siguió adentrándose más, llego a un comentario peculiar.

"Me parece super tierno que Ushijima deje que Tendou tome su teléfono como si nada, ¡Ushijima es tan buen novio! 3"

El as alzó una ceja, ¿eran tan obvios sus sentimientos por Tendou?, quiso pensar que no y siguió leyendo.

"Ushijima quiere mucho a Tendou, ¿no?"

"Lo adora"

"¿Y qué hay de Tendou?, ¿él quiere a Ushijima?"

"PFFT, como se ve que eres nueva"

"Tendou está enamoradísimo de Ushijima, ¿no has visto cómo le mira?, cuando Ushijima se voltea Tendou le mira con cara de tonto, ¡es amor, amor!"

"Quien diga que es bromance es porque no quiere ver una enorme realidad"

"Que gay"

Ushijima frunció el ceño, ¿Tendou le miraba?, reviso el Twitter de la chica que había escrito eso, reviso las fotos y oh, vaya.

Había una donde Ushijima estaba siendo entrevistado y Tendou estaba detrás, le miraba fijamente con los ojos semiabiertos y estaba sonriendo, parecía un tonto, la expresión que estaba haciendo se le hizo tierna, reviso las otras fotos y eran muy similares entre sí, Ushijima estaba distraído y Tendou le miraba.

El corazón de Ushijima iba muy rápido.

—¿Qué haces, Wakatoshi? —Tendou se acercó con curiosidad.

—Veo unas fotos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nosotros.

—Aww, ¿y qué estamos haciendo?

—Bueno, yo estoy distraído.

—¿Eh?

—Y tú me miras.

—…

—Con cara de tonto—Ushijima se acercó a Tendou, este abrió con fuerza los ojos.

—Wakatoshi, no creas lo que dicen las locas de Twitter—el pelirrojo puso las manos en el pecho ajeno, tratando de alejarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ven cosas donde no las hay!

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tonterías, Wakatoshi—Tendou se sonrojo—, como que yo te gusto, ¡lo cual no puede ser!

Tendou rio nervioso, buscaba una forma de cambiar el tema, Ushijima puso una mano en su mejilla.

—Satori.

—¡Somos amigos, Wakatoshi! —grito con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos—, los mejores amigos del mundo, compañeros de equipo, somos hombres, so…-

Tendou no pudo continuar, Ushijima le había besado.

No duro mucho, Tendou rápidamente empujo a Ushijima, le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo, exageradamente rojo, el castaño no sabía qué hacer.

—Nos vemos mañana—dijo el pelirrojo, tomo su manga y salió corriendo.

Había olvidado su café.

…

La situación no había cambiado para nada, el mismo número de cámaras seguían alrededor de su casa, qué decir del gimnasio, parecía que habían aumentado.

—Que detestable—comentó Oikawa, Ushijima le dio la razón.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y fueron juntos a la puerta trasera.

—Trata de que no te pase lo mismo—siguió hablando el armador—, aunque no creo que le tomen mucha importancia, tu chica no es un escándalo, ¿no?

—…No—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Hiciste una estupidez? —Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—Sí.

—Eres un tarado, Ushiwaka.

Ushijima frunció el ceño y se alejó de su capitán, justo ahora no tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantarlo, necesitaba hablar con Tendou; lo primero que hizo al llegar al gimnasio fue buscarle, pero no lo encontró, este hecho le perturbo, Tendou siempre era puntual, ¿acaso pensaba faltar?, Ushijima cerró los ojos, su estómago quemaba.

—¿Dónde está, Satori-chan?, necesita practicar su recepción—preguntó Oikawa mientras se quitaba la peluca.

—Se está cambiando—respondió Yaku, Oikawa fue a los vestidores.

—¡Te estás haciendo el tonto! —se escucharon los gritos del armador, al rato salió jalando a Tendou del brazo.

—Déjame en paz, Oikawa—el pelirrojo sonreía pero se veía irritado.

—Ni una mierda.

—Voy a romperte los dientes—Tendou borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño, lucía aterrador.

—Y yo la nariz—Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, no era normal que ellos dos se pelearan y cuando sucedía era en un tono infantil, no como ahora, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a empezar a golpearse, el entrenador dio un aplauso para llamar su atención.

—Suficiente—el entrenador frunció el ceño—, pueden matarse saliendo de aquí si quieren, pero en el gimnasio practican o practican.

—Lo que sea que te pase, olvídalo, ahora estás en la cancha—murmuro Oikawa, Tendou frunció el ceño, para luego relajar sus facciones.

—Ya, no aguantas nada—el pelirrojo soltó una risilla que irrito a Oikawa.

Ambos empezaron a practicar, la tensión de hace un momento desapareció tan rápido como vino, Ushijima aprovecho esto y se acercó a sus compañeros, Tendou se puso nervioso ante ello y fingió que no le veía.

—Tendou—le llamó y este le ignoro, Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—Tendou—dijo con más fuerza y el mencionado le vio de reojo—Ten…-

—¡Ushiwaka! —grito Oikawa—, lo estás distrayendo y él en serio necesita mejorar su recepción.

—…—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos, su capitán estaba siendo muy oportuno hoy.

—En vez de estar tonteando ponte a practicar tu saque, que por cierto está del asco—el armador hizo una mueca—, fuera, fuera.

—Te veo en los vestidores—dijo a Tendou, este ni se inmuto.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

…

Tan pronto termino la práctica Ushijima se fue en busca del pelirrojo, su sorpresa fue grande al no verle alrededor del gimnasio, eso era raro porque Tendou solía esperarle para hablarle de su manga o algo, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a los vestidores.

Y Tendou estaba ahí, ya se había vestido, tenía su locker cerrado, sus cosas guardas y ya se estaba yendo.

—Buen trabajo—le dijo Yaku en tono de burla.

—Hasta mañana—murmuro Tendou, ni siquiera volteo.

Ushijima corrió para tratar de alcanzarle, este apresuro el paso al ver que le seguían, iba tan concentrados en ello que no notaron que estaban saliendo por la puerta delantera, Ushijima logró alcanzar a Tendou y le tomó del brazo, el pelirrojo trato de zafarse, fue en ese momento cuando las cámaras saltaron.

—¿Es una pelea?

—¿Hubo un conflicto a causa de Aone?

—¿Qué pudo separar a estos dos amigos?

—Confirmado, incluso el equipo tiene problemas por culpa de Aone.

Los paparazzi rápidamente los rodearon, el as tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por culpa del flash de las cámaras, Tendou se tensó aún más, estaba a punto de insultarlos, claro que todo se congelo cuando apareció un chico frente al gimnasio.

Era alto y delgado, se veía simplón y tenía fruncido el ceño, era la pareja de Aone, Futakuchi Kenji.

—¡Lo siento, Aone! —gritó al gimnasio, las cámaras le rodearon y le empezaron a hacer preguntas, Futakuchi les ignoro.

—¡Es mi culpa! —siguió—, fui yo quien le insistió que nos viéramos más seguido, le reclamaba porque "no tenía tiempo" para mí, le dije que no me quería lo suficiente, lo hice sentir mal, ¡lo manipulé! y todo porque no tomaba en serio los malditos escándalos.

Aone miraba desde la ventana.

—Lo siento—Futakuchi hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, como resignándose.

Aone salió del gimnasio, empujo a los paparazzi para hacerse paso y tomó la mano de su pareja.

—No es tu culpa—dijo sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor, incluso el mismo Futakuchi se sorprendió.

Seguido de eso le besó, frente a miles de espectadores, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, los paparazzi no dejaban de gritar tratando que les prestaran atención, pero a la pareja no parecía importarle.

—Al final todo salió bien—exclamo Hyakuzawa, se veía contento.

—Supongo que ya podremos dejar de venir disfrazados—comentó Asahi.

—Ya era hora—Oikawa rodó los ojos.

—Amaba tu peluca—Yaku soltó una risilla, el armador se sonrojo.

—Wakatoshi—Tendou lucía nervioso—, nos vemos en las gradas.

—De acuerdo—Ushijima soltó al bloqueador y este le sonrió.

—A ver si la foto de Oikawa ya se hace viral—murmuro Tendou antes de irse.

—¡Te voy a golpear la próxima vez que te vea, Satori-chan! —gritó Oikawa.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Ushijima soltó una pequeña risilla.

…

La noche se tornó especialmente fría, el viento daba con fuerza y parecía que iba a llover.

Tendou había traído café, le dio un envase a Ushijima.

—Sin azúcar, como te gusta—dijo y sonrió, el as también sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Tendou—exclamo Ushijima—, acerca de lo que pa…-

—Me gustas, Wakatoshi—Tendou cortó abruptamente al castaño y lo tomó de las manos—, desde que íbamos en preparatoria, desde primer año, desde el primer maldito día caí por ti, pensé que era un flechazo momentáneo pero cada día que pasaba contigo se hacía más intenso, cada día me enamoraba más de ti.

Ushijima miro con asombro a su compañero, este soltó una risa.

—Deberías ver tu cara—le soltó—, te sonrojaste.

—¿Lo hice? —el as tocó su rostro, se sentía caliente.

—Eres adorable.

—Gracias.

—Me gustas tanto, Wakatoshi—siguió Tendou—, pero soy un cobarde, le temo a las cámaras, por esa razón no quería nada contigo, quería que fuéramos buenos amigos para evitar el horror del escándalo.

—Es una tontería dejarnos intimidar por algo así—Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé—Tendou hizo una mueca—, pero yo tenía miedo, cuando oí lo de Aone me entro el pánico, me puse nervioso cuando los paparazzi rodearon mi casa, no quería más, temo que no pueda ni ir a cagar en paz porque me van a grabar.

—No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, es un proceso natural del cuerpo, es preocupante cuando no lo haces.

—Lo sé, pero soy un marica.

—No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy—Tendou sonrió—, hoy planeaba huir, no hablar nunca más contigo… entonces apareció ese chico, él nunca antes había tenido que ver un paparazzo y se enfrentó a miles de ellos por amor y luego el maldito Aone, el chico que se hace bolita cuando le preguntan por la marca de sus calzoncillos, él se armó de valor y besó al chico, porque lo quiere, porque no le importan los malditos paparazzi.

Ushijima tomo la mano de Tendou.

—Y yo pensé… ¿es qué acaso no quiero lo suficiente a Wakatoshi?

Ushijima se inclinó y beso a Tendou, no fue como la primera vez, ahora era lento y suave, sabía amargo por culpa del café, pero a ninguno le importo.

—A mí tampoco me importa que puedan pensar—dijo Ushijima cuando se separaron, Tendou sonrió.

—Que se jodan los malditos—el pelirrojo abrazo al as, este le correspondió—. Me gustas, Wakatoshi.

—A mí también—Ushijima recargo su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, Tendou olía a galletas.

Se separaron un poco, para luego darse un beso rápido.

A lo lejos se escuchó el flash de una cámara.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por el final, pero lo que escribía no me convencía y supongo que dejarlo a la imaginación es mejor, así no la cago, jaja, tan solo recuerden que ambos aceptaron enfrentar la prensa, para que no hagan un final muy angst.
> 
> La novia de Oikawa es exageradamente alta, lo lamento, necesitaba un escándalo para Oikawa.
> 
> Y el dream!team, amo el dream!team, es gracioso porque odio que combinen equipos (detesto hasta cuando juntan a los capitanes) pero el dream!team suena a algo que podría funcionar, además me gusta la idea de Asahi y Yaku, aunque en está historia lo deje como algo no correspondido, lo lamento. Siento que Hyakuzawa y Aone serían muy buenos amigos, y que Oikawa y Ushijima nunca lograrían llevarse, lamento si retrare demasiados headcanons, no fue mi intención.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
